


Caught

by lostonthisisland



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonthisisland/pseuds/lostonthisisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler finds Josh in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

At first, Tyler doesn't know what to do or say. He just stands there and gawks for a moment.

 

" _Tyler_ ," Josh pleads and Tyler can only stare.

 

Josh's arms are stretched wide on either side of him, his wrists locked securely to the bedposts with two shiny pairs of handcuffs. His left ankle is tied tight to the bottom bedpost with some sort of clothe and Josh has his right leg folded up in front of him for some semblance of privacy because, oh yeah, Josh is buck ass naked on the bed.

 

"Uh..." Tyler says intelligently and Josh is burying his face in his right shoulder, his blush so intense that it's spread to his ears, painting them rouge.

 

"Please just get the key. It's on the bedside table." He mumbles into his arm and Tyler takes just a minute longer to drink in the image of his bound, naked friend, because _damn._

 

Eventually, Tyler stumbles to the end table and picks up the keys, "So, uh, you and Debby do this sort of thing often or..."

 

Josh groans into his shoulder, "Please shut up."

 

Tyler can't help but grin as he slides the key into the handcuffs and unlocks them.

 

Josh rips his hand free the moment he can and takes the key from Tyler to work on freeing his other hand. Tyler notes how his friend's wrists are rubbed raw with a thin mark of red encircling them.

 

The drummer is quick to unlock himself and he's reaching forward with both hands to undo the cloth around his ankle before Tyler can blink.

 

"I guess I didn't realize you guys were so kinky."

 

"Oh my god, Tyler, please shut up." He's off the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers before he turns and faces Tyler.

 

And Tyler can't help but laugh as he looks at Josh with his bright red blush and sex mussed hair as he rubs at tender wrists.

 

"Oh, man, you are so Debby's bitch."

 

Josh just buries his face in his hands and groans.


End file.
